


It's Always Been You

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Kili/Reader Stories [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Okay here is my request: Imagine beeing in love with Kili but after a while, he says he's in an arranged marriage. The reader gets upset and angry and runs away. Kili realizes he must find her again. How it ends, well thats up to you c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been You

For as long as you can remember you've been in love with Kili. It wasn't always love, when it started it was a crush that wouldn't go away,  but now you're feelings are so strong that you don't understand how it could ever have been anything less than love. You had once entertained the idea of telling him, but despite your close friendship, you're not high enough on the social ladder to do such a thing.  You just have to wait and hope that Kili develops similar feelings for you.

"Then Bilbo came flying out of nowhere, an army of elves at his back!" Kili jumped to his feet, hands flying wildly as he retold the story of how his brother was saved by Bilbo and some elves.

"And they caught your brother when he fell and yada yada yada." You laugh, grabbing Kili's arm and pulling him back into his seat.  "You've told this story a hundred times in the last two months!"

Kili huffs as he sits back down. He glances down at the hand on his arm but makes no move to dislodge it. "It was a good moment."

"I know, but you're making it sound like absolutely nothing else happened on the quest."

"Oh, _something_ happened." Fili says coldly from the doorway. He too glances down at the hand on your arm. "Have you told her?"

Kili shakes his head. "I was working to it." He mutters.

"You'd best do it soon before you cause more damage."

You glance between the two brothers. "Have I missed something?"

"Our uncle." Kili explains slowly. "He wants to make sure that our sacrifices count for something. He wants this mountain to stay ours, and to do that our line must continue."

"What are you saying?"

Kili sighs.  "Our uncle has arranged marriages for us. I'm marrying Lord Asger's daughter in two months."

You don't know what to say. It feels as though a bucket of icy water has been thrown over your face. Carefully, and what you hope is discreetly, you retract your hand from his arm. “Congratulations?” Is that even what you should be offering the love of your life on his engagement to a dwarrowdam that isn’t you?

Kili grunts. “Not like I get a say in it.”

“My dear brother doesn’t get a say in the wedding preparation either, which has also annoyed him.” Fili explains. “It’s a politically planned event, so there’s no need for great ceremony. My wedding is also politically planned, but as heir to Erebor, I’m allowed a little more time to plan for it.”

The three of you remain in silence for a few minutes. You can’t find words to lift the slowly thickening air. After a while, just when the weight of the tension become almost too much to bare, Fili offers you a way out.

“It’s getting late. Your parents will be wondering after you.”

“Yes, of course.” you get to your feet and not towards the two brothers. “I’ll speak with you in a few days.”

You don’t expect to see much of the princes over the following few days, but it’s a surprise when you don’t see them for nearly a fortnight. They are kept busy by their uncle and their mother, who demand that they undergo lessons in etiquette, as well as history, politics and fighting. They also have to prepare for their upcoming unions. Whilst Kili cannot plan his, he must still attend rehearsals, private dinners, fittings and events with his soon-to-be family. Public appearances with his betrothed must also be completed.

Guest lists are being drawn up, and word of who’s been invited is travelling quickly. The names that people wouldn’t expect to find on such a list (such as various elves) are thrown around so quickly that the entire mountain knows about their invitation before the thing has even been written.

As a close friend to one of the scribes, you manage to casually find out if your name’s on the invitation list. You expect it to be, as you’re one of the prince’s closest friends, but it’s still nice to know all the same.

It’s not.

Your name hasn’t been mentioned once on the many drafts of who to invite. Your friend tries to assure you that it’s because you’re so close to the prince. Such close friendship means that you’re expected to be there regardless or not of an invitation. You’re convinced for a while, but it doesn’t last long - their own Uncle has to receive an invitation, and he’s presiding over the ceremony.

It helps you make up your mind. “I’ll go.” you tell your employer. She wants people to travel back to the Blue Mountains and maintain the embroidery business there. You had previously denied her, wanting to stay close to Kili. Now that you were no longer under the illusion that he might one day love you, you were more than willing to go.

“It’s only for two years.” you assure your amad as you pack.

“That’s two years too many!”

“I’ve been gone longer than that.” you remind her gently, tying the strings on your bags.

“You’ll miss your friend’s weddings!”

You shrug. “I’m not invited anyway.”

“Oh, Y/N-”

“No, amad, I _wasn’t_ invited. Should they come looking for me, and it’s a very slim possibility, you can direct them towards the Blue Mountains.”

Your mother looks at you with pain in her eyes. “It’s a shame. There was a time when you used to be such good friends.”

“Times change.”

You leave for the Blue Mountains with a small company, three weeks before the date of Kili’s wedding to Dabria Asgernâtha. You’ve not spoken to him or his brother since you decided to leave, though you’ve left information on your whereabouts with your mother and your scribe-friend. You don’t expect to hear from them during your absence.

The proposed travel path takes you through Mirkwood, where your small company of dwarves is escorted by a slightly smaller company of elves. After that comes the house of Beorn, the skin changer who, with the help of the eagles, destroyed an entire platoon of orcs. He escorts you over the Misty Mountains, leaving you at the foot of the Eastern slopes. It’s here, three days from Rivendell, that your small band celebrates the marriage of the prince.

“Oh, if only we could be there!” Zirak sighs.

“Aye, but a fat lot of good it would do you!” Migan barks. “If your name wasn’t on that invitation list you wouldn’t getting close to the halls!”

“But you might have ale!” Zirak defends, kicking Migan’s thigh. The two dissolve into arguments and the rest of you turn your backs.

“Do you have regrets about being here?” Velm asks.

You shrug. “I’ve missed other important events.”

Your small company eats well that night, catching several rabbits and a small boar in celebration. What little ale brought with you is drained and the morning sees a late start. The plan is to stay in Rivendell for a few days, before pushing through to the shire. That is where you will meet with Bilbo Baggins, who will lead you through the maze that he calls his home.

“I’m not happy about staying with elves.” Zirak mutters as you begin your descent down into the valley .

“None of us are.” you remind him firmly. “However we don’t have a choice. If you want to get to the Blue Mountains in one piece, we need to rest and restock.

Lord Elrond welcomes you all with open arms, though his aide seems a little more reluctant. Come dinner, it’s very clear why. When the usual food fight breaks out and lettuce and potatoes go flying, Lindir doesn’t even flinch. Clearly the last party through her was far worse. Regardless, you’re granted a week long stay, providing you don’t bathe in their fountains.

“Shame.” Migan sighs, leaning agaist a balcony. “The water looks so inviting.”

“You’re welcome to a cold stream or a warm bath.” You don’t bother looking up from the letter you’re composing to your employer.

“Humph.” Silence falls over the room, only birdsong and distant water accompanying the scratching of your pen against parchment. “By Mahal’s blue balls!”

“ _Migan_!” Velm chokes on the wine she’s consuming, spraying it over the offending dwarf. “Have some respect!”

“I’m sorry, but look!”

The seven of you rush to the balcony. You don’t know what to expect. Maybe some elves getting frisky in the bushes? Maybe some elves fighting? Maybe elves doing something that _isn’t_ walking with their noses in the air. What you don’t expect to see is a lone figure crossing the bridge on pony-back.

“That’s Prince Kili!” Zirak exclaims. “What’s he doing here?”

“Nevermind that!” Migan waves a hand. “ _How’s_ he here? He got married five days ago!”

There are no elves on the bridge and it quickly becomes clear that he’s not expected.

“Do we go and greet him?”

“I don’t know. Does he know that we’re here?”   
“He must do.”

“Why? There are lots of caravans to-ing and fro-ing.”

“Yes, but why come _here_?”

“Did we get the date of the wedding wrong?”

Whilst your company bicker about the prince, you quietly slip away. If Kili is here then there’s quite clearly a problem. You decide to seek him out before the other babbling idiots get to him.

You find Kili speaking with Lord Elrond in the main corridor. When the elf sees you approach he ends the conversation and walks away. “Gamut manun, usbadu men.” You’re confused as to whether or not you should bow. You’ve never done it to him before, but the atmosphere between the two of you has changed. You settle for a deep nod.

“It’s good to see you, Y/N.” Kili flashes you one of his cheeky grins. “I was wondering when I’d catch up to you.”

“Wondering when… _catch up to me_? Why?”

“What do you mean ‘ _Why’_?”

You quirk an eyebrow. “I mean exactly what I say. Why are you looking for me when you’re _supposed_ to be getting married?”

Kili shrugged. “Well it’s not like I wanted to get married.”

“Hence the ‘arranged’ part. Did the wedding not occur?” You frown. Arranged marriages, especially those done with politics in mind, were legally bond. BReaking from an arranged marriage was impossible, except in the case of death. Kili really isn’t the type of dwarf to kill his betrothed.

“I was freed from it.”

“ _How_?”

“Dabria released me, as neither my mother or my uncle could.”

“Why would they _want_ to release you? They’re the ones who arranged it.”

“Aye.” Kili takes a step towards you, eyes glinting. “But it was only a precaution.” Another step.

You force yourself to stand as still as possible “Against what?”

“Against my stupidity.” A third step forwards. He’s almost within arm’s reach. “And yours.”

 _Rude_. “I _beg_ your pardon?” You splutter.

“Well, were you _ever_ going to tell me? I can’t act if you don’t tell me.”

If you reached out now you could easily grip his shoulders.

“Tell you what?”

Kili rolls his eyes, a grin spreading across his face. He stops walking now that he’s chest to chest with you. His eyes hold your gaze captive as his hands slowly slide into yours. “I’ve just completed a four week journey in half that time. Don’t play hard to get.”

You huff. “Says you.”

The prince tilts his head and if he doesn’t stop grinning you’re going to smack him. “You don’t need to try and ‘get’ me, Y/N.” he presses his forehead to yours and you’re pretty sure your knees are about to give out.

“You were about to get married.”

“Only because you won’t tell me.”

You take the bait and assume, _hope,_ you’re talking about the same thing. If you’re not then Mahal may as well hit you with his hammer. “I love you.” There’s a moment of silence where you panic. Was that not what Kili was getting at?

“I love you too, Y/N.”

Well, thank _Mahal_ for that! With a grin you stand up on your tiptoes to kiss him. It’s only brief, but it leaves you tingling and wishing for more. “Why get so close to marrying here though? You’re a prince. If you loved me then why didn’t you just say so?”

Kili wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you close. “I’ve always loved you. I thought I was being obvious. I wasn’t sure about your feelings until I saw how you reacted to the news of my betrothal.”

“But you got _so close._ ”

“A betrothal isn’t an easy thing to undo. It took time and a great deal of effort. By the time it was undone and I came looking for you, you’d already left. I followed you.”   
“Tell me that you didn’t make the whole journey by yourself.”

“Of course not!” Kili laughs. “Dwalin’s leading some soldiers behind me.”

You glance over his shoulder. The hallway remains quiet. “How _far_ behind?”

“About five days.”

“Kili!”

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
